


A Wrench In The Program

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha!Elliot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Heat's always involve that tbh, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neko!George, Omega!George, Sharing a Bed, like kinda but like not really, of course, of fucking course, so the same au as the lenny faces fic, the Neko mixed with A/B/O mixed with roommates mixed with it's not the same, this is all I write anymore tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: The standard A/B/O trope- 'Alpha/Omega sleep together, Omega goes into Heat because yah'. Tune in for more lmao





	A Wrench In The Program

**Author's Note:**

> So i’m just gonna leave in this next part because I know it’s a big no-no to say what the characters are wearing if it’s not necessary, but eh, it helps me envision the scene and I don’t care enough to take it out fully, so: George is only wearing boxers and a sweater, Elliot is only wearing an unbuttoned shirt and boxer-briefs  
>   
> Okay btw, so like, Neko's right are still heckin shaky in this AU so TECHNICALLY Elliot owns George but that's like, just a technicality??? they're actually friends and Elliot considers George a roommate??? so yah??  
>   
> Okay, so, if you wanna ACTUALLY know what's up, this is the mostly untouched prompt that I wrote for myself:  
>   
> George and Elliot being just friends, they sleep together for warmth/comfort, it’s winter, idfk, something that’s opening my headcanon of George being fuckign freezing constantly and Elliot being a fuckjignfjgfdhs heater.  
> Anyways, they've done it before but it's only ever been in George's room. Of course. George's Heat is near ((week away, idk??)) and the overbearing scent of the Alpha, combined with the Alpha being so close, sends him into Heat. Elliot wakes up, hard, obviously, catches the scent, and is simultaneously scared of moving and unable to move.  
> So yah, that should give you an idea of what you're in for

Elliot slowly roused from his sleep, and the first thing that hit him was the intoxicating scent of _mate_.  
  
The second thing was the realization that what he was smelling wasn’t actually what you could call _mate_ , but more _Heat_. And even then, not just _Heat_ , but _George’s Heat_. Of course Elliot would recognize that scent, why wouldn’t he? Every two months it seeped into the flat, that being Elliot’s cue to ~~get the fuck out of dodge~~ go and crash at Olivia’s. ((i don’t know the logistics of this au the mashup is weird enough as is so??? idfk))  
  
And the third was the position. This had never happened before. Well, they’d either wake up on complete opposite sides of the bed- but that was rare. Sometimes they’d end up resting against each other, but never like… _this_.  
  
George’s back to him ((they’re back-to-chest, ya know, like in Tangled but more relaxed and such, and lying together, yah?? more personal, intimate)), Elliot’s arms wrapped securely around George’s waist, and George’s tail wrapped around Elliot’s wrist (his left one, from the arm under George).  
  
Elliot let out a soft huff, pulling George against him as much as he could, which wasn’t much considering the current lack of space between them. ((that’s not a call-back to Sleep but by god it should be, i’m just really redundant and unoriginal and use the same phrases every time I write, oh it’s a real problem))  
  
A low growl rumbled out of Elliot’s chest when the motion had George’s ass pressing flush against the Alpha’s surprisingly ((????)) hard cock, so you couldn’t blame ((that sounds rapey man idk)) Elliot when he started slowly rutting himself up against George’s ass. ((btw I don’t think my idea was morning wood I think it was, like, idk, the scent of George’s Heat affected his body even tho he wasn’t awake??? Fuck i don’t know))  
  
Letting out a soft, gravelly (( ** _???????_** )) purr, Elliot nuzzled into George’s neck, half inhaling the Omega’s scent and half scenting him, instincts insisting that while the other man was still asleep, he had to make sure that any other Alpha’s knew George was taken.  
  
Wait.  
  
_Wait_.  
  
George wasn’t _taken_. This was _George_. His friend, his roommate- oh _fuck_.  
  
Elliot snapped back to reality ( _ **OOP THERE GOES GRAVITY**_ -), yanking back from George, panic jolting through him. He had to get out of here, he had to- _fuck_ \- wasn’t this assault? ((yeah buddy. yeah.))  
  
Elliot shifted back, intending to move to the edge of the bed where he could hopefully slip out unnoticed, but he froze when George roused with the movement. Before Elliot knew what was happening, George let out a sleepy whine, reaching back and hooking a hand on Elliot’s hip, tugging him back flush against him.  
  
Elliot groaned at the contact, hips harshly rocking against George’s ass. ((can it be more cringe))  
  
George whimpered, seeming to wake up further as he ground back against Elliot in stuttering, needy motions, the scent of slick filling the room, ‘Pl- _please_ ’ George mewled, hand still at Elliot’s hip, making sure he couldn’t move away.  
  
‘Ge-George you’re in Heat I can’t-’ ‘ _Fucking_ _please_ ’ George’s voice was reduced to a broken whine, head falling back against Elliot’s shoulder, ears flicking back with the discomfort of his Heat- the cramps coiling in his stomach.  
  
George’s tail tightened around Elliot’s wrist, inner Omega demanding he make Elliot listen to him. Fuck, the thought of Elliot leaving him to deal with this Heat on his own, of leaving him to deal with it with nothing more than his hand and toys- jesus it made George want to cry. (okay maybe that could be attributed to his heightened emotions)  
  
Elliot bit harshly at the inside of his cheek, trying not to breathe through his nose as he gently disentangled his wrist from George’s hold, flinching at the little, broken whimper George let out.  
  
‘Can’t stay baby- mm, _fuck you smell so_ _good_ ’ Elliot groaned, dropping back to the mattress and burying his nose into George’s neck, breathing it in like he was starved.  
  
‘El’ George mewled, breathing turning ragged, grinding back against Elliot again.  
  
Elliot grunted, hips harshly thrusting against George’s ass, hard enough to have George let out a long, high-pitched whine.  
  
Elliot let out a gruff ‘ _nonono_ ’, and then he was forcing himself up into a sitting position, holding his breath. Before he had the chance to swing his legs off the bed, George twisted to face him, sliding up onto his knees and grabbing at Elliot’s wrist.  
  
‘Pl-please I-I-’ Elliot cut him off, grabbing George’s wrists and nearly losing it at how the Neko immediately submitted to the movement.  
  
‘I have to go, I can’t stay George-’ Elliot knew reasoning with George wasn’t something doable, but he couldn’t fucking just leave without any words...he just couldn’t do that.  
  
Elliot was using all of his self-control, having to let go of George’s wrists for fear of shoving the Omega down to the bed and pinning him there, fucking him so hard he’d feel it for weeks.  
  
George took advantage of that, closing the distance between them and grabbing the collar of Elliot’s shirt, yanking him down into a heated kiss.  
  
Elliot groaned, could fucking hear his control snapping as he shoved the Omega down onto his back, hands running over George’s body, up under his sweater, just needing to feel.  
  
‘El need you, need you inside me, fuck it _hurts_ ’ George whined when Elliot pulled back, only for the Alpha to move down, pressing hot, hungry kisses down George’s jaw, nipping lightly.  
  
‘I know baby, I know.’ Elliot knew that this was wrong- bad, consent was blurry-, but his mind was too clouded with the scent of George and the Omega’s constant begging and _fuck_.  
  
Elliot quickly helped George out of his sweater, and then the Neko’s boxers, careful with his tail. Experimentally, Elliot gently stroked a few fingers around the base of George’s tail- George whined sharply, fingers clutching at the sheets.  
  
Well, that answered that question.  
  
‘D-Don’t tease’ George whimpered, breathing out slowly, resisting the urge to just present and beg for Elliot’s knot.  
  
‘I know baby.’  
  
Elliot paused for the briefest of moments- enough for George to squeak, spreading his thighs further- and glanced down, noting with satisfaction that George was leaking slick onto the sheets, cock hard, pre-cum dripping down the underside.  
  
The smaller man’s tail was wrapped around his thigh, out of the way, and his ears were still flicked back- the cramps were still present, then.  
  
Elliot leaned down, biting and sucking at the Neko’s neck and shoulder, hands drifting down George’s body, fingers catching the Omega’s rim and getting a whine from the Neko beneath him, ‘Always that sensitive?’ Elliot murmured, pressing a finger fully into the Omega.  
  
George moaned, a stuttering ‘ _y-yeah_ ’ leaving his lips.  
  
Elliot bit back a noise at that knowledge, adding another finger and groaning softly at how the Neko clenched around his fingers, hole readily taking the Alpha’s fingers.  
  
Elliot continued marking up the Omega’s neck, sucking lightly at the smaller man’s scent-gland, finding it unbelievably arousing how it had George whimpering, hands flying to Elliot’s back, nails digging into the expanse of the skin there.  
  
Elliot scissored his fingers, gentle-like, not wanting to possibly hurt the Omega.  
  
‘ _Pl-eeeeasssseeeee_ ’ George whined, long and high-pitched, thighs spreading desperately, giving the Alpha above him more room.  
  
George lifted his hips, rutting against Elliot, needing some kind of friction on his cock, the soft fabric of Elliot’s boxer-briefs ((so specific lmao)) bliss on his aching cock.  
  
Elliot groaned softly, eyes clenching shut for a moment as he trailed down, kissing and biting at George’s chest and shoulders, the already forming marks on the Omega’s neck satisfactory. Elliot added another finger to George’s soaking hole, impatience growing in his chest despite him outwardly keeping his cool- despite his internal fight with his inner Alpha, which was demanding he fuck the Omega right _then_. Jesus, he wanted to so bad.  
  
But he knew better, even as a freshly 22 y/o Alpha. He had to make sure George was ready for him.  
  
Elliot thrust his fingers a few times, incidentally (sure, let’s go with that) catching George’s prostate in the process.  
  
George keened, and Elliot soothed him quickly, a gentle ‘sh-sh-sh-sh’ leaving him as he shifted back up, pressing a gentle kiss to the Neko’s lips. When he pulled back, once more scissoring his fingers, George let out a needy sob, burying his face into Elliot’s neck, arms fully wrapping around the Alpha’s form, fucking trembling with how bad he needed.  
  
‘I know it, I know it baby. ‘M gonna take care of you, it’s okay.’ Elliot soothed, feeling George let out a shuddering breath against his neck, and then shifting his mouth away from Elliot’s skin, forehead resting against the Alpha’s shoulder.  
  
‘ _Can take it, promisepromisepromisepromise, can take it, don’ need another finger, just need you, y-your knot, your cock, pleasepleaseplea-_ _ah_!’ George cried out when Elliot stroked up against his prostate, eyes clenched shut.  
  
‘Okay baby, okay, ‘m gonna give you what you need.’ George let out a gentle sob of relief, tears having gathered in the corners of his eyes.  
  
Elliot finally pulled his fingers from the Omega, shifting back out of reach of the smaller man’s grinding movements.  
  
George whined, cock throbbing and flushed an angry red.  
  
Elliot slipped out of his boxer-briefs, kicking them off of the bed and also tossing his shirt off of his shoulders.  
  
Elliot wrapped his hand around his cock, carefully lining up with George’s absolutely _soaked_ hole, slowly pressing in.  
  
George’s jaw dropped open on a moan, breathing deeply in an attempt at keeping calm, despite the burning stretch to his hole. ((I’ll take sentences that should never have existed for 600, Alex))  
  
‘Oh _fuck_ ’ George whimpered, breathing harsh as he bit at his bottom lip, trying to retain control and then giving up entirely. Moments later, his head fell back onto the bed, a groan leaving his lips, ‘ _So fucking big, fill me up so good El_ ’  
  
Elliot groaned, fully burying himself into George’s hole, pausing to allow the smaller man time to adjust to his size, chest heaving. George panted, squirming slightly.  
  
A few moments passed, and then George rocked down against Elliot with a whimper, clenching around the Alpha.  
  
Elliot nearly snarled, hips snapping forward harshly. George let out a strangled whine, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it, as then Elliot was setting a sharp pace, fucking into the Omega harshly.  
  
George’s tail unwound from his thigh, instead going and curling around Elliot’s waist the best it could, the Neko whining and whimpering as the other man pounded into his tight hole.  
  
Both hands were on George’s hips, and Elliot was leant fully over George, back-to-chest with the Neko, biting and sucking ((give him the **s u c c** daddy)) at the smaller man’s shoulder and neck.  
  
It didn’t take very long.  
  
They had both been pent up, and George’s... _everything_ was so much more sensitive. ((didn’t we establish that he was ‘always like this’?????? fucking plot hole))  
  
George was quickly going ((???)), making the most lewd noises beneath Elliot, only able to lie there and take the Alpha’s cock, exactly how the other man wanted to give it to him, ‘F-fuck El ’m- ‘m close’ Elliot groaned, biting at George’s shoulder roughly (( ** _???_** )). ‘Me too baby, just let go, ‘s okay’ Elliot purred, now purposefully aiming his thrusts to nail into George’s prostate.  
  
George let out a few more desperate noises, and then Elliot purposefully scraped his teeth against the Omega’s scent-gland. George cried out, clenching down around Elliot’s cock, spurting 4 stripes of cum across his stomach.  
  
Elliot groaned, a gruff, guttural noise, fully burying himself into George one last time before finding himself over the edge, filling the Omega beneath him with liquid heat as his knot swelled, catching on the smaller man’s rim.  
  
George whined at the near harsh stretch to his hole, the Neko collapsed into the sheets as he rode out the last of his orgasm, whimpering softly when Elliot shifted his hips the slightest bit.  
  
As soon as Elliot had adequately recovered, he lifted George, turning them so they were lying the correct way on the bed, arms wrapping around the Omega’s waist. George hitched a leg up on the Alpha’s hip, making it far more comfortable for them.  
  
Everything was fine, calm.  
  
And then Elliot remembered how this had started.  
  
He started to stammer out apologies- George was clear-headed now, he’d surely regret this- but then George told him to shut up- well, he kissed him. But the sentiment behind it was the same.  
  
Elliot was taken aback, both by the soft nature of the kiss and by the suddenness of it, but even still, he responded, kissing back and unable to wipe the smile off his face when George pulled away. Even if it had a slightly unsure edge to it.  
  
There was silence for a moment, and then Elliot finally spoke, ‘You’re sure? I didn’t...?’  
  
George nodded, giving him a tiny smile, ‘I’m sure.’  
  
Elliot exhaled in relief, all anxiety leaving his expression.  
  
‘Good.’

**Author's Note:**

> my BOY


End file.
